The Prince and the Unpracticed Prostitute
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Tragedy lands Elizabeth in the oldest profession. What will happen when Prince Hal comes to call?
1. Chapter 1

Mistress Quickly knew my situation was bleak, but even she was growing tired of me. I could see the frustration after each man I sent away. I wasn't earning my room and board, and she wouldn't tolerate it much longer.

But these men - gross, old, fat men - smelled of stale beer and filth, and the very thought of being with them made me want to wretch.

The other girls wouldn't speak to me, believing that I thought I was better than them. That wasn't true. They at least had the courage to take care of themselves. I, on the other hand, still clung to my old life, taken so swiftly by the death of my father and the mountain of debt he left behind.

I lay on my bed each day, waiting for the next blob of a man to enter my room, hoping that I might find a way to get through it. If I could just make it through the first, then the others would be nothing.

When the Prince himself walked through my door, I jumped to my feet and gave a bow.

"My lord."

"None of that here," he said as he leaned against the door. "I've seen you about, but not often. Why is that?"

"Mistress doesn't want me amongst the men downstairs."

"That seems counter-productive."

"I keep turning them away, my lord."

"Also counter-productive. Would you turn me away as well?"

I stared at him until he smiled, then I lowered my eyes.

"No, my lord."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the Prince, and have every right to me."

"I think not," he said. He sat in a chair and propped his feet up on a makeshift table. Nothing more than a box, really. "No man has claim to you unless he has paid, which I have not. Not yet."

I felt his eyes on me, and couldn't bear to look.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Whatever you wish, my lord."

He stood before me and took my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I wish to know your name."

"Elizabeth."

He pulled a gold coin from his pouch and held it up to me.

"Is this sufficient?"

That one coin would pay my room for three months.

"More than, my lord!"

He placed it on the table and put a hand on my waist.

"Do you wish to send me away?"

"No, my lord."

He smiled and kissed my neck. It occurred to me then that I had no idea what I was doing, and he clearly did. He would see through me, no matter how confident I pretended to be. His lips found mine as he unlaced the bosom of my dress. I breathed through the kiss and forced my hands to his face, but he took them in his own and pulled back.

"You're trembling."

"With excitement, my lord. It's not every girl who gets called upon by the Prince of Wales."

He examined my face, and I knew he didn't believe me.

"Why did you turn away the others?" he asked.

"They smelled."

He chuckled and caressed my face.

"Was there no other reason?"

His fingers slipped down to my cleavage, and I took in a deep breath, which only served to push my bosom toward him more. He smiled.

"Have you not taken money for your services before?"

"That is only part of my reason, my lord."

I stared into his eyes, begging him without words to understand so I wouldn't have to say it. His face softened, and his hand moved to my arm.

"Ah... you are untouched?"

"Yes, my lord."

"But you did not turn me away."

"You are my Prince."

"What if I were not? What if I were just a man who approached you in every other way as I am now: without filth or, I hope, an offending smell?"

I laughed, despite myself, and he smiled.

"Am I pleasing enough to you that you would take my money when I come to call?"

"More than, my lord!"

He put a finger to my lips. "When I come to call, I am not your Prince. Call me Hal."

I nodded my agreement, and he caressed my face once more. Then he took my hand and backed toward the bed, pulling me with him. He removed his leather top and hung it from the bedpost, leaving him in a billowing, black undershirt. He pushed himself back onto the bed and lay on his side.

"Come here," he said as he patted the empty space next to him.

I climbed next to him and he pulled me down into his arms. I expected his mouth on mine, but he tucked my head beneath his chin and pulled me close.

"How did it come to this?" he asked.

"I don't want to bore you with my troubles, my lord."

"Hal."

"Yes... my apologies."

"You will not bore me. I am interested."

"My- my father was well off. We lived an easy life. We had a servant. My mother died when I was still very young. I barely remember her. My father never remarried. It was just us two... until the day he died. It was then I discovered he had been hiding financial troubles; borrowing money to keep up our lifestyle. He left me with a large debt, and no way to pay. Everything was taken from me, and my records were cleared, but I now have nothing to live on. I have no skills. But I've been told I have a pretty face and a firm body... most recently by the men whom I owed a debt. I was relieved that my belongings were enough to pay them off."

"Yet, here you are."

"I have no other options."

He lay back and lifted my face to look at him.

"Would you lie with me here for a while?"

"Just lie here? That coin procures much more than that."

"It is all I request at the moment."

I lay beside him with my head resting on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. His hand held mine there while the other raked fingertips through my hair.

I marveled at his gentleness. Other men who came to see me grabbed me without so much as a word, let alone a show of coin. I had to fight them off and shove them out of my room, which was fairly simple in their drunken states.

But Hal... he spoke with me. He calmed me. He asked about my plight when he had only to demand my body.

After lying there a while in silence, I began to trail my fingers over his chest. He let out a contented hum, so I continued until he shifted to his side and moved lower, until his face was near my bosom. My lacing was still undone, leaving ample cleavage exposed. He kissed the swell of my breasts, then all but buried his face between them, kissing and licking at my flesh.

I gripped his shirt, and my leg curled up over his until he caught hold of it and held it there.

"Hal," I whispered.

He groaned into my breasts, then kissed his way up my neck to my lips. His kiss was searching. Probing. Demanding, yet somehow still asking for permission. I buried my fingers in his wavy hair and held him to me, permission granted.

When he pulled away, his eyes held mine while he laced up my dress.

"I will call on you again," he said.

"It would be my pleasure."

Hal stood and dressed. He left with a wink, and I fell back onto my bed. The Prince, calling on me. I still couldn't believe it. A moment later Mistress Quickly was at my door.

"The young prince gave me coin enough to pay your room for half a year."

"What!"

"And says to me, 'No man is to be allowed in with Elizabeth but me.'"

"I don't understand."

"Said it loud enough for all to hear, he did."

I fell heavy into my chair. He gave me coin, then paid for my room and board, and then made it so I no longer have to fend off lustful, beer-soaked brutes.

"Mistress Quickly, you know the Prince well."

"Indeed."

"Is he a good man?"

"Aye, the best you'll find around here, for sure. Among the best of his own class, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later I woke from an evening nap to find the prince sitting in my room. He smiled when our eyes connected.

"You looked quite content, Elizabeth."

"Quite. Now that I no longer have to worry about who I must entertain, my sleep is easy."

"Glad to hear it," he said.

"I have no words to thank you for that gesture."

He came over to my bed and sat on the edge. He took my hand.

"If my intentions were purely noble I might accept your gratitude, but I had an ulterior motive. Ahh... you're trembling again. Nothing to fear. My motive was simply this: I enjoyed our time together, and hated the thought of sharing you with another man. In short-"

He leaned over and kissed me hard enough that I sank back into my pillow.

"I want you for myself. Mine, and no one else's. Do you object?"

He pulled another coin from his pocket and I sat up.

"My lord-"

"Hal."

"Hal... It is too much. Your previous coin will cover many visits."

"And yet I wish to pay again. Do you accept?

"Yes."

He smiled at me before setting the coin on the table. He removed his jacket and boots, then lay next to me on the bed as he had during his last visit. With his eyes closed, he sighed.

"You soothe me, Elizabeth."

"Do I?"

"Indeed."

"How so?"

I ran my fingers over his chest and played over his skin at the edge of the fabric.

"I do not know."

He raised my hand to his lips then pressed my palm against his face.

"I think about you often since our last meeting."

"And I, you."

He looked at me. "Do you? Do not say what you think I am paying to hear."

"It is you who soothes me, Hal. I speak the truth."

"Glad to hear it."

I lifted myself up on my elbow and stared down at him.

"You seem tired."

"The concerns of a prince. But I am not that man here. Let's not discuss it."

I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Can you not unburden yourself to me?"

"Why should you concern yourself with the lofty troubles of the noble, when your own concerns are so severe?"

"I have seen your carefree nature. If something is of concern to you it must be of grave importance."

He ran his fingers over my cheek.

"It is that carefree nature that causes my concern. My father greatly disapproves of the company I keep, and what little I seem to care about stately matters."

"You seek his approval?"

"What son doesn't seek the pride of his father?"

"Can you not change your ways?"

He sighed. "When I become King, there will not be time for the kind of revelry I now indulge in. Should I not enjoy it while I can? And when I become King, imagine the change the people will see. This carefree, immature Harry will transform into the man others thought he should have been all along. They will respect me all the more because of my transformation."

I smiled at his reasoning. "It seems you have thought long about this, and made a wise decision."

"But I worry the time is wasted with my father. He sees me as a painful disappointment."

"I doubt it is that severe."

"I know that it is."

"Then there is time still to redeem yourself in his eyes. As long as he lives you can-"

He rolled me onto my back without warning, landing on top of me.

"I no longer wish to speak of it," he said.

"Yes, Hal."

He nuzzled his nose along mine as he stared into my eyes. A smile pulled at his lips when my breath hitched.

"Can you read, Elizabeth?"

I blinked at the unexpected question.

"Yes."

"Are there any books lying about?"

"Yes."

"Read to me."

"Read to you?"

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Get a book. Any book. I care not what." He rolled onto his back. "Then come and sit, and read to me."

I followed his instructions, and sat with my back against the wall. He lay his head in my lap and folded his arms across his chest. As I read, he saw my discomfort in trying to hold my arms above his head, and he pulled them down around him. He rubbed a hand over my arm, which now lay across his chest.

After several minutes he began to undo the laces at my bosom. I stopped and stared.

"Keep reading," he said.

I started again, but my voice caught in my throat when he separated the fabric, exposing my breasts completely. He brushed over the flesh with the backs of his fingers as he stared up from my lap.

"Is the story over?" he asked.

"Hal, you can't really expect me to-"

He grinned as he lifted his head and pulled a nipple between his lips.

I moaned and the book fell to the floor. My trembling fingers found their way into his hair to hold him close, and one hand slid down his cheek to his chest. I slipped it inside the gaping neck of his shirt and rubbed over his warm skin.

Hal climbed over me, kissing up my chest and neck until he reached my lips. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down the bed to lay me back. As I slid down, my skirt was pushed up, and I tugged it back down on instinct.

Hal caught my wrists to stop me. His hands caressed down my thighs, then he leaned over and placed a kiss to the inside, just above my knee. I gasped at the touch of his lips.

His mouth was back on mine, probing, yet gentle.

"You are the perfect example of innocent womanhood," he whispered. "Part of me wants to keep you this way, so that you always gasp at a touch."

"And the other part of you?"

"Wants to be the cause of your gasping. And more of it."

My eyes fluttered shut, and he buried his face in my breasts. His lips and tongue worked until he made his way back up to my face.

"Which do you prefer, sweet Elizabeth? Leave you to gasp? Or be the cause of it?"

I blushed, and he laughed.

"I believe you are as torn as I," he said.

He kissed my neck as he fondled my breasts.

"Only because the gasping you cause is so pleasant."

I was practically panting, and he chuckled against my skin. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. He held me tight and pulled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Lie here."

I melted onto him. "Will you cause no more gasping tonight?"

His fingers combed through my hair.

"No, not tonight."

I lay there, breathing in a scent that was pure man. He had been to the bathhouse before visiting me. I could tell, because the smell was clean. Even a prince would smell a hint of sweat and horse after a warm day like this.

"Hal?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

I closed my eyes against the gentle, seductive way my name rolled off his tongue.

"Did you visit the baths before coming here?"

He chuckled. "I couldn't risk being rejected because of an offending smell, could I? I made myself fresh for your pure body."

His hand rested on the small of my back.

"But you have not taken my body, though you've paid for it."

"Shall we call it borrowing, then?"

He rolled me onto my back and caressed my face, then trailed his finger down my cleavage.

"I will borrow parts of your body until you are ready to give me the whole."

"You think I am not ready?"

"I know you are not."

He ran a hand up my leg, dragging my skirt up to my waist, and rubbed over my hip. I gasped.

"There," he said. "Your face loses color. You may enjoy the pleasures we've had thus far, but you fear what comes next. I will not take you by force, nor coercion."

He squeezed my breast and kissed its flesh. My eyes closed, and I moaned.

"Here I am safe," he said. "This, you enjoy, and I will spend hours in this one place just to remain in your presence."

I took his face in my hands and stared into his eyes.

"What manner of man are you that you wait for a whore's consent and comfort?"

He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"A man who does not see a whore, but a woman with no options. So, I intend to give her at least this one choice."

He turned us onto our sides. With an arm draped over my waist, he nestled his face against my exposed breasts as if they were his favorite pillow. Our legs intertwined, and I raked my fingers through his tousled hair.

He was asleep within minutes, and I soon after. When I woke, he was gone, and I was neatly tucked back into my dress.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later I was in the tavern. After my couple of visits from Hal, Doll, another girl, became more friendly toward me. Mistress Quickly said it was because everyone in the place loved our young, rogue prince. I had a feeling it also had to do with her believing I had finally not rejected a caller. I was now her equal.

A rowdy group of men came in. Mistress Quickly looked at me and nodded to the stairs. I whispered good luck to Doll, who smiled in return, and was nearly to the stairs when a firm hand grabbed my arm.

"Wait for me, love." He pulled me into his arms. "Just the sight of me makes you want to rush to a bed, eh?"

He reeked of sack and slurred as he spoke, but his grip was unrelenting.

"Unhand me."

"Not how this works, love. See, I pay you, and you belong to me."

"I have to accept your payment first, sir, and I do not."

The man's friends laughed.

"Aye, you've been rejected by a whore!" one of them shouted, and the others all roared with laughter.

The man's face soured and he pulled away from me, but held firm to my wrist.

"Filthy whore."

He raised his hand, and Mistress Quickly shrieked before another hand caught the man's wrist. My eyes widened when I saw Hal and the murderous look in his eyes.

"Unhand the woman," Hal said. His voice was calm, but firm.

The man let go and slinked away. No one would dare cause a row with the prince.

Hal placed his hand at the small of my back and guided me up the stairs to my room.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Thanks to you."

He smiled, but it faded when he saw the shape of the man's hand on my arm.

"I should have the brute hanged."

"I don't think a man has ever been charged for manhandling a whore."

His eyes bore into mine. "You are not a whore."

"I've taken your money."

"In return for your time."

I smiled. "You have taken a bit more than my time."

His eyes fell to my chest, and I knew he understood my meaning.

"Yes, well... that does not make you a whore."

"I believe it does."

Mistress Quickly knocked on the door. "My lord, you left something downstairs."

Hal snapped straight. "Ah! I almost forgot." He brushed a thumb over my cheek. "I'll return shortly."

He returned a moment later with a large garment box.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A gift."

"For whom?"

"For you, of course."

My eyes widened, and he smiled.

"I could not possibly accept this."

"Why not?"

"You have overpaid on both of your visits, as well as paid for my room and board for six months. How can I take anything more from you?"

"Accept this gift, then, in place of my payment for this visit."

"But you owe me no payment-"

He placed the box on my bed and put his finger on my lips.

"If it eases your mind," he said as he started pulling my skirt up, "I can collect everything that you think is owed to me so that you can accept the gift."

His hands squeezed my bare bottom and pulled my hips to his.

"If- If that is what you wish."

"I wish for you to accept my gift without question."

My mind reeled. His hands were a distraction as his thumbs brushed over my flesh. I pulled at the laces of his trousers, but he sighed and caught my wrists.

"How can I let you do this when you tremble so?" he asked. "Please, accept the gift."

I could only stare at him. My skirt fell back to the floor as he caressed my face.

"All right," he said. "If I must give away part of my plan... There is something I require of you, something I wish you do to, and you will need what is in that box."

"So, then, it is not a gift."

"It is. You may keep it. But it is necessary for now."

"If it is necessary for something you have paid for, then I cannot refuse it."

Hal smiled and motioned to the box.

"Do you care to open it?"

I untied the thin ropes keeping it closed, and lifted the lid. Inside, a rich, burgundy dress was folded neatly. I lifted it out and held it against my frame.

"This is beautiful!"

"It is sufficient. You are beautiful, Elizabeth."

His words felt more intimate than his hands had been just moments before. I blushed and turned away.

"Why do I have need of this?"

"I noticed you have only two plain dresses that leave little to the imagination. They will not do to take you out of the tavern."

"I do not understand."

He tossed the dress onto the bed and pulled me into his arms. With a finger under my chin, he kissed me, soft and lingering.

"I will call on you tomorrow at midday. I expect you to be dressed and ready to go."

"Where will we go?"

His smile brightened his entire face.

"That is my secret."

His thumb brushed along my jaw, sending shivers down my spine.

"May I ask you something?" I said.

"As long as it does not require reveling my secret," he said with a smile.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"Are we not called to be kind to others?"

"Mistress Quickly said you have only once taken a girl here, years ago, and never again. Why me?"

"You captured my attention with your beauty."

"Yet you do not demand the body you paid for."

Hal removed his jacket and boots. He moved the dress, back in its box, to the table, and he lay down on the bed.

"Come here," he whispered.

I hesitated, but lay next to him with my hand on his chest as he rubbed my arm.

"I fully intended on having you that first night."

"What changed?"

"You told me of your situation, and I learned of your innocence."

"Did that turn you off?"

"On the contrary, yet you trembled with such a fear one would think I were trying to take your life instead of your virginity."

"My apologies."

"None required. Your position may require a healthy fear, but not toward me, I assure you. That is why I am waiting."

"Waiting?"

He turned to face me, and he stroked a thumb over my lips.

"The day you can touch me without a tremble in your fingers, I will have you, sweet Elizabeth."

He kissed me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Until then," he said, "I will enjoy your company," he unlaced my dress, "and your bosom."

I blushed and laughed, making him smile as he leaned down to kiss my breasts. His teeth grazed the flesh and I moaned.

"Though you do make waiting hard with those noises."

"Those noises are your own doing."

"Indeed." He stared into my eyes a moment. "You questioned me, now I will question you. How is it that this," he said as he trailed a finger down my cleavage, "does not cause you fear?"

I shook my head. "I do not know. I feel a certain safety with you, Hal. I want to give you the services you paid for, and you do seem to enjoy this part of me."

"I do," he said with a smile.

"I have found that if I focus on seeing you pleased and content, I open myself to the pleasure of it."

He rolled me onto my back and threw his leg over mine. His lips brushed mine as his thumb brushed over my nipple.

"So, you are telling me that I please you?"

"Indeed," I said with a smile.

"And you trust me in this intimacy?"

"Yes."

"Then you bring me double the pleasure, Elizabeth. But I must leave for now."

With one more kiss, he stood and dressed.

"Remember," he said. "Midday."

"I will remember."


	4. Chapter 4

Hal walked in as Mistress Quickly laced up the bodice of my dress. He froze in the doorway, and his eyes raked over me from head to toe.

"You are..." his voice trailed off as he continued to stare.

"The dress fits perfectly, my lord."

I addressed him properly since we were not alone, and he did not correct me. Instead, he crossed the small room and lifted my hand to his lips.

"I think I have never seen a lovelier sight."

I blushed and looked at Mistress Quickly's hands as they worked the lacing. Hal rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I see you are on time," he said. "Just finishing?"

"Yes. Almost done."

"Almost, my lord," Mistress Quickly said. "She'd do well in your high circles in this getup, I bet my life."

"I believe she would," he said with a smile.

Hal leaned against the doorframe while we finished the last of my lacing, then Mistress Quickly left.

"I'll have a hard time getting through that," Hal said with a grin. "Perhaps I chose the wrong dress."

"I love it. It is so beautiful."

Hal brushed a thumb over my cheek before pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"Shall we?" he asked.

He extended his arm and I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow. As we walked down the stairs, heads turned and cat calls and whistles filled the air. Hal didn't stop, but led me outside to a small carriage. He opened the door and held my hand as he helped me inside, then he followed.

An intimate air filled the inside of the carriage. Hal held my hand in his lap.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You shall see. No need to rush."

He shifted in his seat and took me into his arms. His lips brushed mine, then traveled down my neck to my bundled cleavage.

"Damn this bodice."

"We are in a moving carriage," I said with my eyes wide.

"Yes, but we must fill the time." He smiled and winked at me.

"You are having fun at my expense," I said.

"No, darling, not at your expense. I just love to see you blush."

His lips claimed mine again, and his hand slipped into the hair at my neck to keep me close. We kissed as the carriage went on, to a town just outside of London. I was so caught up in him that I didn't notice when we stopped until he pulled away.

He opened the carriage door and helped me out.

"Look familiar?"

A heaviness filled my chest. "This was my father's house."

"And now it is yours," he said.

"What?"

"The house belongs to you."

"I had to give the house away as a debt payment."

"Yes, I know. I purchased it, and am given it back to its rightful owner."

"I cannot accept this!"

"You can. You will. Do you defy the wishes of your prince?"

I mustered up a glare that called him out on his hypocrisy.

"My prince? I thought you were simply Hal when we are together?"

He laughed and took my hand.

"I am willing to call upon my title if it gets you to accept the gift. Let us go inside. You can make your decision later."

Inside, nothing was changed.

"Your debt collector had not the opportunity to sell or empty the home. All of your belongings are still here."

I went to my old room and into my my wardrobe. The false bottom was easy enough to pry open, and I removed the treasure I thought I lost forever. Hal stood in the doorway and watched without a word, but I knew he was curious.

"When I told them they could have the house, they would not let me back inside. They wanted everything in it, and allowed me to get nothing. This was my mother's wedding dress. It is all I have of her. I thought it was gone."

A tear slipped down my cheek. With the dress still clutched in my arms, Hal pulled me into his, tucking my head beneath his chin.

"Thank you for returning it to me," I whispered.

"I would take credit for this if I could. I had no idea there was something in here of such value to you."

"I will be forever grateful, but the house is too much."

He pulled me back enough to look into my eyes.

"Stop questioning my gifts. This is also for your safety. I had it planned for some time now, but after what occurred at the tavern yesterday I am more insistent than before. I have become jealous for you. That man meant you harm when he raised his hand, but I saw him before that with his arm around you and my blood boiled then. Here, you will be safe. Here, you will have privacy. Here, you will be mine alone."

He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. He took off his jacket and boots, laid my mother's dress aside, and lay down next to me. I took his hand in mine.

"Is this not nicer than a noisy room above a tavern?" he asked.

"It is. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

He tugged at the lacing on my bodice with a grin.

"Unless you can help lace that back up when you are done, I ask that you leave it."

"I have helped lace a bodice or two in my day," he said, "but I have never enjoyed unlacing one as I am enjoying unlacing yours. What lies beneath is a treasure."

His lips went to my cleavage as I looked around the room. My room. My home.

"Hal?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can have me."

His lips paused against my flesh before he looked up. Without a word, he took my hand and held it to his face.

"Not yet, darling."

"But I want to."

"Do you truly? Or is it a sense of obligation?"

"Both... perhaps."

Hal shook his head. "Not good enough."

"But after everything you have done for me-"

"I will have you, my sweet Elizabeth. In time. Not because of the things I have given you, but because you want me."

I nuzzled my face into his neck and he sighed.

"I suspect I will soon wake from this dream, back in my room above the tavern."

Hal chuckled. "It is no dream."

"It is too good to be real."

With one hand, he pulled my skirt above my waist and rubbed my hip.

"Does this feel like a dream?"

"Not when you touch me that way. Every part of me comes alive."

"Every part? Even this part?"

His fingers slipped between my legs and stroked back and forth. I gasped, but pushed myself closer to him in every way. When my hips thrust against his hand, he moaned.

His lips returned to my breasts as his fingers played, and he managed to get me on my back without stopping.

I fell apart beneath him. My entire body shuddered, and he didn't stop until I stilled. He pulled my skirt down and kissed up to my lips.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"How can you even ask me that? I have never felt anything like it. It was wonderful."

Hal smiled and kissed me again. "I wish to bring you so much pleasure, darling."

I rubbed over the front of his pants.

"Will you not let me return that pleasure?"

His eyes slammed shut and his hips thrust into my hand before he pulled it away.

"Not yet."

I rubbed a hand over his cheek and smiled. "The way you are, one might think you actually care for me."

He stared down at me, but did not return my smile. His thumb brushed my cheek.

"Perhaps one would be correct in that thought."

I tried to sit up, but he held me down.

"You are the Prince," I said.

"Yes, I am. And you are a lady of title, despite where circumstances have left you."

"But my ranking is low."

"Princes have courted lower."

"C-court?"

"Yet another reason I have not taken you, my lady. Your reputation must be in tact."

"But everyone at the tavern believes we have been together."

"An assumption easily corrected."

"But the fact that I even considered selling my virtue will-"

He put a finger to my lips, then leaned in. His eyes flickered from mine to my mouth and back before he kissed me. The softness took my breath away, and I melted against his chest. His arms curled around me and I had to turn my head to catch my breath.

"I suddenly care very little about my reputation," I said.

Hal laughed and kissed my head.

"Perhaps I should take my leave, then."

I wrapped my arms tight around him.

"Please stay."

He tightened his embrace and I tucked my head beneath his chin.

"I am pleased to see that you enjoy my company, after all," he said.

"Your very presence brings me peace, though my stomach is set aflutter."

"Do I make you nervous still?"

"Not nervous, Hal."

"Then why aflutter?"

I leaned up on my elbow and glared at him.

"Will you make me say it?"

"I think I should hear it," he said with a smile.

I took a deep breath. "You are the most handsome man I have ever set my eyes upon, and my heart desires to be in your arms. Your nearness sets that desire aflame."

The mirth disappeared from Hal's face, replaced by something dangerous. He stared at me a moment before pulling my mouth to his, and he rolled on top of me.

A knock at the front door and a call from his footman caused him to all but fly from the bed. I righted my bodice, which Hal had thankfully only loosened, as he pulled on his boots and jacket.

"Wait here," Hal said.

I sat on the edge of the bed with a hand pressed to my face. What was happening? Did the Prince of Wales really just tell me that he wanted to court me? It was almost absurd. And yet, I could not help but smile. His kiss sent a fire straight down to my toes. His mere touch caused me to shiver.

When he entered the room again he remained in the doorway.

"The footman was reminding me that we are to return for your things."

"Yes, of course."

I stood and smoothed my dress and hair. When I began to tighten the laces of my bodice, Hal walked over.

"Allow me," he said.

"We are making them tighter, not looser."

Hal chuckled as he worked. That smile was magnificent. When he was done he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"You have me quite confused, Elizabeth."

"How so?"

"I feel the need to protect you and ravish you at the same time."

"Well, then we are both equally baffled, because the touch of your hand both soothes and excites me."

Hal finished my lacing, then stood with his hands on my arms.

"Stay here," he said. "I will have Mistress Quickly assist with gathering your things, and I will return them to you."

"I can come along."

Hal took a deep breath. "I never want you in that place again. Its patrons believe you are there for their pleasure, and it won't do for me to be in brawls with my subjects."

I smiled. "You would defend my honor?"

"To the death."

I shook my head. "Don't say such things."

"It is true." His hand caressed my face. "You are mine, Elizabeth. If you wish."

He waited for an answer. There was a longing in his eyes, and I could not deny him.

"I do wish it. I am yours."

His thumb brushed my cheek and he placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"You make me a happy man, indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my father's chair with my feet curled under me, just staring at the room. The house was mine. I was home.

Hal came in, followed by the footman with a small bundle in his arms. He placed it on a small table and left.

Hal pulled me from my chair and kissed my cheek.

"I hope you do not mind, but I left your dresses from the tavern with Doll. You will no longer need them."

"That is fine."

Hal sat and pulled me into his lap.

"We still have some daylight hours. What shall we do?"

"Shall I read to you again?"

"Perhaps I will read to you... epic poems of love and triumph."

My ears hung on that one word. Love. Surely he didn't mean that was what he felt for me.

"Whatever you wish, Hal."

"Select a book, and we will go to the bedroom."

"You choose. I will go ahead and make things comfortable."

He kissed my cheek and smiled, and we each set out to our task. I piled two extra pillows onto the bed and propped myself up a bit. When Hal came in, I gathered my skirt a bit and I motioned for him to sit between my legs. He sat and leaned back against me, his head against my chest. I ran my fingers through his wavy hair.

"Are you content?" I asked.

"Very."

He sighed, then began reading aloud. I closed my eyes and let his voice wash over me. My fingers played through his hair until he took my hand and pressed it to his lips, then against his chest. I ran my finger along the collar of his shirt, through the small patch of chest hair that it framed.

"Darling, you are distracting me."

I smiled. "Am I?"

"Yes." He closed the book and turned over so that his body covered mine. "And you know you are."

I batted my lashes. "I am only trying to help you relax, my lord."

Hal smiled and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"I like this playful side. I was wondering if it existed at all. You have been solemn since we met."

"With good reason, I think."

"Yes, of course, with very good reason. I only mean to say that I like this carefree young woman."

I ran a hand though his hair. "You have given her back to me."

"And so given her to myself."

"I suppose so."

He kissed my forehead, then brushed the edge of his nose along mine.

"Shall I finish the book?"

"Whatever you wish."

"What do you wish?"

He kissed me gently, never closing his eyes.

"Could we go for a walk? There is a pond at the far edge of the property. I used to walk there often."

"Then we shall walk."

He stood and extended his hand to help me up.

We walked the well-worn path through the tall grass. Hal pulled loose a few blades as we went along. He tied them together and threw them back into the growth.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked.

"Not a thing," he said. He smiled, but it didn't extended onto his eyes.

"You are withholding something from me."

"You think you know me so well? Tell me. What is on my mind?"

I stopped walking, and he followed my example. I stared at him a moment before he looked away, as if unable to look into my eyes any longer.

"Your father," I said.

"A good guess," he said and started walking again.

I followed.

"You have the same heaviness about you as you did that night in my room. You have taken on so many of my burdens. Let me take on yours."

"It is not your place."

His voice rose ever so slightly. I froze and he hung his head. He took my hands in his.

"I am sorry, darling. I want to put it out of my mind and enjoy your company. Can you do that for me? Let me enjoy your company?"

"Of course I can."

We continued in silence until we reached the pond. The small garden mother had planted, and I had tended to my entire life, was in need of some care, but it could wait.

Wild flowers grew all around the edge of the pond. Hal plucked a blood-red blossom and tucked the stem behind my ear. His hand grazed my cheek as he pulled it away, but his face got closer. He leaned in slowly, as if asking for permission, though he knew he had it.

Just when his lips were about to meet mine, he scooped me up into his arms and ran into the water.

"Hal! No!"

Calf-deep in the water, he tried to to toss me to the middle, but I refused to release him, so he waded out a bit further and plopped us both down with a laugh.

The sight of his smile and the sound of genuine laughter drove all anger away. I laughed, and possibly cried just a little, as I stared at my new dress.

"This will be ruined."

"I will buy you another."

He kissed me hard enough to push me back a bit. The kiss deepened, and I somehow managed to have a thought in my head other than the feel of his lips. I cupped my hand beneath the water and quickly pulled away as I splashed some into Hal's face.

He gasped, but laughed as he lunged toward me. I tried to escape, but the water-logged dress weighed me down.

"How dare you assault the Prince of Wales," he said in mock indignation.

"Not assault, my lord, but revenge."

"And well calculated."

With some effort, he pulled me and my anchor of a dress into his lap.

"I beg your forgiveness," he said.

"There is no reason." I caressed his cheek. "I adore your carefree heart. I only wish you would not use it as a mask."

"Do you see through me so easily?"

"I only see because you once showed me your other self. You are more than the rogue prince people believe you to be."

"Am I?"

"You are. I know you love your father. Do not let the opportunity to show him slip away."

He brushed a thumb over my cheek. "Why do you care?"

"Because you care."

He pressed his forehead to mine and sighed. "Let's get out of this water."

He helped me to the edge of the pond where we lay on our backs in the setting sun.

"This will never dry," I said.

Hal stood and removed his top layer of clothing, then he helped me up and unlaced my bodice.

"What are you doing?"

"We are far into your property. No one will come here, and we can dry."

My dress fell to the ground, leaving me in my petticoat. The idea of being in an undergarment before him made me blush."

"My sweet Elizabeth, the dresses you wore at the tavern revealed more than this."

"I know. You were never this undressed."

"I am covered no less than you are. Do you wish me to put the wet leather on again?" he asked with a smile.

"I said no such thing."

I leaned into him and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist and his hands splayed across my back to hold me close. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck.

My fingers ran along the edge of his shirt collar and through his chest hair. When that was no longer enough I untucked the shirt from his pants and slipped my hand beneath to feel more of his skin. He sucked in a breath when my fingers grazed the skin along the waist of his pants, and I felt a bit of pride at having that effect on him.

He pulled my hips to his and ground them against me. I moaned, and when he smiled I realized he was getting back at me for the reaction I pulled from him with my touch. In this moment, this was a game.

I slipped my hand into his pants while I loosened the ties at his waist. I wrapped my fingers around him and stroked just a little. Hal's head fell against my shoulder and he moaned. His hips thrust forward twice before he pulled my lips to his in a bruising kiss.

"Darling, I do not want to take you outside."

I removed my hand and let it glide up to his chest beneath his shirt. He kissed me again as he relaced his pants.

"I will return tomorrow before I leave London."

He put his leather back on, though still wet, then he gathered my dress.

"Come," he said with a nod of his head. "Did you enjoy our time together?"

"I did, Hal. I always do."

"As do I."

Inside he deposited the dress on the floor and took me in his arms. His kiss was gentle, yet probing, and felt like it would last forever.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet Elizabeth."


	6. Chapter 6

Justin was the son of a friend of my father. We grew up together until he became more interested in me as a woman than a friend. My father made sure we were never alone after he saw Justin staring at me at fifteen years old.

Now we talked in my sitting room, discussing my father and all that happened after his death.

"I wanted so badly to help," he said.

"Please, Justin, I know you did not have the means to pull me out of my father's debt. It would have left you nearly in the position I was in."

"How did you get the house back?"

"Well, that is actually quite a story. I met someone."

"Someone rich, obviously."

"Yes, but... I care not about that. If he wanted to give it all up and live a meager existence, I would follow him."

"Sounds like a worthy fellow. When do I meet him?"

"If you stick around you can meet him today. I expect him soon."

"I am afraid I cannot stay much longer. I have an engagement."

We talked a while, then he stood to leave. He embraced me in a hug when Hal walked in and froze in the doorway.

"Lady Elizabeth."

His tone was so formal it almost hurt.

Justin released me, and when he realized the Prince was standing there he bowed low. Hal paid him no attention, but focused his eyes on me. I knew he was questioning me being in Justin's arms.

"I was just telling Justin I was expecting you."

"You did not tell me who you were expecting!"

Hal walked over to me, took my face in his hands, and kissed me. His tongue slipped past my lips and claimed my mouth as his.

Justin cleared his throat, but Hal ignored him. His hands moved to my waist as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I shall take my leave," Justin said. "Good day, Elizabeth. Good day, my lord."

The quiet thud of the closing door was what pulled Hal away, leaving me breathless. His hands caressed my face.

"I find you in the arms of another man?"

"An old friend of the family."

"Old does not fit him."

"His father and my father were friends. He heard I regained possession of the house and wanted to see how I fared."

His hands slipped into mine.

"And you allow him to embrace you in such a way?"

"Hal..." I kissed his cheek. "My sweet, loving Hal. You need not worry about him. My desire is only to please you. Say the word and I will tell him to forget me."

Hal rested his forehead against mine.

"Forgive me. This jealousy is new, for I have never-"

He stopped. His eyes bore into mine before he pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"What adventure have you planned for us today?" I asked.

"I planned to spend the day with you in my arms, but I fear I must leave. My father grows more ill each day, and there is unrest in the south. I must return to Westminster with all haste."

I ran a hand across his cheek and he pressed his face into my palm.

"Go. Be with your father."

"I know not how long I will be gone."

"It is your duty, my lord. I cannot contend with the throne of England."

He kissed me softly, then pulled away with a sigh.

"I will miss your company," I said.

"And I, yours."

* * *

News of the King's death spread like wildfire. The young Hal would be our new King. Some were happy beyond belief. Others were filled with despair. I thought only of Hal, remembering what he told me of the change he would make in becoming King. In the same instance, he lost his father and his carefree nature.

A messenger came several days later and delivered a letter. The King's seal stared up at me and I almost could not bring myself to open it.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I fear I cannot get away so soon. The responsibilities before me are vast and I must be a steadfast student. I long to see you, and count the days._

 _Yours still,_

 _Hal_

I lay the letter against my chest and closed my eyes. The smile spread as I sighed. How could he have known my fear; that the newly crowned King would see me as a symbol of his past? A symbol that should be wiped away. Yet here was this letter and the words "yours still."

Weeks passed before there was a knock at my door. The surprise of seeing my King standing there would have been surprise enough had he not changed so. Gone was the lazy stance. He stood tall and straight with his feet just slightly apart. The beginnings of a beard lined his jaw.

I bowed low and he took my hand.

"Now that formalities are over," he said with a smile, "may I enter?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He led me to the settee and motioned for me to sit.

"After you, Your Majesty. I insist."

He smiled and glanced at the door. A man stood there.

"Did I not tell you, Warwick, that she would show the utmost propriety?"

"You did, indeed, Your Highness."

I cast a questioning look at the man.

"He is an advisor," Hal said, "acting as a chaperone at the moment."

He sat and I joined him.

"Darling," he said, "it is by divine providence that we did nothing more during our dalliance."

My heart sank. "Our dalliance?"

"Oh, my sweet Elizabeth. Forgive me. I don't mean to say that it meant nothing, just that it was the courtship of a wayward boy. I have the throne and a kingdom to consider now, and everything I do, including who I court, will have that weight added to it."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I understand." I stood and folded my hands in front of me. "It was kind of you to tell me in person."

He laughed as he stood. "No, my darling, it seems you do not understand. I am not casting you aside."

"No?"

"No. I have cast off many associates of my past, but you are not exactly the same, are you? You are titled."

I hesitated, but whispered, "Some may find part of my recent past objectionable."

Hal smiled. "I have already told Warwick. He is the closest advisor my father had, and I have accepted him as my own. I told him how we met, and of your unexpected virtue. He is hesitant, yet understanding."

"How could he possibly advise the King to court someone like me?"

"Because the King explained his love for you, not for someone like you."

I almost stopped breathing. "Love, Your Majesty?"

"Love, my darling. When all my associates wanted only what status and benefit my company could bring them, I had to insist that you take my gifts. You saw through my merriment to the sorrow beneath and tried to comfort me, though I would not let you."

"It is forgotten, my lord."

"Perhaps by you, but not by me." He motioned to the settee. "Please sit."

"After you, my lord."

We sat and he took my hands.

"I want you near me. Will you come to Westminster?"

"I couldn't possibly! It is not proper."

Hal looked to Warwick.

"It is quite a large place, my lady" the advisor said. "There are guest chambers. You could take up residence in one. It is far enough away from the King's quarters to be proper, and you would have a lady's maid to act as a chaperone when necessary."

"What about this place? My home?"

"It is yours," Hal said. "Keep it. Return here on holidays or when you need time away. Whatever you wish."

"This is a dream," I whispered.

Hal chuckled. "It is no dream. Do you love me, Elizabeth?"

I squeezed his hands. "More than you may realize."

"Then know that this is a request that leads to a promise, if you will have me."

"My lord, I am speechless."

"There are uses for lips other than speaking," he said with a grin.

He leaned forward and my lips met his. His hands tightened around mine, and I knew he was holding back. There was a chaperone in the room, after all. Our lips parted, but I wrapped my arms around him and he returned the embrace. I pressed my lips near his ear and whispered.

"If only we could forsake propriety, I would have your hands on me now."

He laughed and whispered in return, "Do not lose this playfulness, my love. I believe I will have great need of it."

"The crown weighs heavy upon you already?"

"It is a weight to bear the moment it is placed upon your head."

"Then I will help you bear it."

Hal pressed a soft kiss to my lips, then stood.

"Can you have everything you will need gathered by tomorrow?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. Warwick will accompany you on the trip and provide whatever you need upon your arrival." He took my hand. "Will you join me for supper tomorrow?"

"I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

My chambers at Westminster were spacious. Alona, my lady's maid, who I guessed was roughly twenty years my senior, helped put my things away, and helped me change into a new dress that Hal left for me.

Warwick escorted me around, giving me the lay of the palace. He advised me to remain in the living areas, away from the throne room and the courts.

"The manner of men that come before the King are not all fit for the presence of a lady," he said.

His eyes bore into mine, then softened. It was an unspoken reminder of my past, and his silent advice that it should remain unspoken.

I nodded.

As we walked through the courtyard, a boy ran up to Warwick and spoke softly. Warwick nodded and waved the boy away.

"It seems the King has called for supper. Shall I escort you?"

"Please. I fear I would get lost."

I entered into one of the King's private chambers. There were candles spread about, as the sun was soon to set, and a small table to the side. Hal stood when I entered. Warwick bowed and left, and Alona took a seat in the corner, across the room from the table.

"Elizabeth," he whispered with a smile.

He took my hand and led me to my seat, then he sat to my right while we ate.

"Are your chambers suitable?"

"More than, Your Majesty."

"Darling, we can forgo the formalities when we are alone."

"Of course. So, what shall I call you? If you are shedding the image of your youth-"

"Yes, Hal is my past. Call me Harry."

"Harry. Though we are not truly alone."

I motioned toward Alona, who seemed oblivious to our presence as she knitted. Harry chuckled.

"This is the most alone we will be until we are married."

I stopped breathing, and he smiled.

"I told you, my love, that this comes with a promise." He held my hand.

"Yes, I remember, but to hear the words... It seems a dream."

"Your dreams must be wonderfully pleasant places." His fingers played with mine. "Do you dream of us together?"

"Sometimes."

He leaned forward and whispered, "In an intimate manner?"

I blushed, but smiled. "Sometimes."

He smiled wide and moved closer to the edge of the table, toward me.

"How intimate?"

"I do not think it proper to discuss such things."

"I think you could not care less about it being proper, but you are embarrassed. Your blush is more than pink."

I tried to think of a witty retort, but his lustful stare drove all words from me and I blushed deeper, my face warm. He laced our fingers together on top of the table and stared at them.

"I have been thinking," he said, "of our evening by the pond... your hand wrapped around me." He pressed his cheek to mine and whispered, "So intimate. So pleasurable. To think of it now makes me wish we were truly alone."

I took in a ragged breath, and his hand caressed my face. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and I lost control of my senses. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed myself to him as closely as I could. His tongue slipped past my lips and he moaned.

"We shall have none of that!"

Alona's voice rang through the chamber, and Harry slowly pulled away.

"I can see I'll have my work cut out for me with the two of you."

Harry flashed a smile toward her. "My apologies."

I chuckled and whispered. "If she only knew where your lips and hands have been."

He turned red, and I laughed.

"Yes, well, she will never allow them there again," he said.

"Perhaps I should not have come. Being this close to you will be torture if I cannot feel you as I did before."

He laced our fingers together again.

"Just a bit of forbearance, my love, and we shall be together. Warwick advised a short courtship for the public, since I am newly crowned, to allow the kingdom to see us together. They must see that you are not only for Harry, but for England as well."

"Well, of course I am for England."

"And they must see that this is not a fickle romance brought on only by lustful eyes."

"I see. That is the reason for our temperance."

"It is. Otherwise I would have you tonight," he whispered.

I blushed again. "How long does Warwick advise?"

"Long enough for word to carry. We will have to be seen in public together. Do you ride?"

"Yes. My father took me riding quite often."

"I love riding. It helps to clear my head. I will be free tomorrow evening for an hour before supper. Shall we ride?"

"That sounds lovely."

He smiled at me, but his look shifted as his eyes fell on my lips. I knew that look now to be desire.

"You are allowed to kiss me, are you not?"

He shook his head. "I am, but I fear kissing you only makes me want more."

"Must I demand to be kissed?"

He smiled, and his eyes brightened.

"You demand something of your King?"

I knew he was trying to be playful as a distraction, but my thoughts were on one thing.

"No, Harry. I demand something of my love."

His smile slipped and his hand caressed my face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Such sweet lips," he whispered, then kissed me again.

I stopped myself from wrapping my arms around him. There was no need to draw Alona's rebuke again. Harry, however, could not hold back. He slipped his tongue past my lips and sighed into my mouth. Beneath the cover of the table, his other hand squeezed my thigh through my dress. He pulled back suddenly, leaving me breathless, and a little confused. He drained the wine in his glass.

"Alona."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Would you fetch someone to freshen our drinks?"

She eyed us both, but could not refuse the King.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I shall return shortly."

As soon as she left the room, Harry pulled me into his lap and kissed me. His hand squeezed my breast through my dress before his lips trailed down my neck.

"If I had time to undo your bodice..."

"She will return soon."

"I know."

It was a flurry of touches and kisses; needy, scorching, and demanding. We didn't register a presence in the room until Warwick spoke.

"I asked Alona to let me come in first."

I practically jumped from Harry's lap and turned away with a blush.

"I had a feeling she might object to what was happening in her absence. Your Majesty-"

"Yes, I know, Warwick." He took my hand and kissed it, then pulled me toward my seat. "I cannot help being in love. And I feel I have waited a lifetime to claim my Elizabeth."

Warwick sighed. "Perhaps we could shorten your courtship."

"I think it would be wise. In the sight of God and England our union would be proper."

"Yes. Otherwise you two may make a spectacle of yourselves. You know how gossip flies among servants."

"Of course," Harry said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next evening Harry knocked on the door to my chambers. Alona opened to let him in, but he stood in the doorway. I knew he was trying to be proper, but I could not resist the urge to tease him.

"Will you not enter, Your Majesty?"

"I think not."

"Surely the King may enter any room he wishes in his own palace."

"Not when his betrothed is inside, and those rooms include her bedchamber. Are you ready for riding?"

I motioned to my simple riding dress, then I kissed his cheek.

"Yes, Harry."

He took my arm in his and escorted me to the stables. Alona walked a few paces behind us.

"Do you like living here, my love?"

"It has been pleasant so far. I enjoy knowing you are near."

"I will be nearer still once we are married. I cannot wait to share my bed with you."

I blushed, and Harry chuckled.

"Will there ever be a day when you do not shy away at my affection?"

"One day, perhaps."

Warwick was waiting for us at the stables. He dismissed Alona, and brought me a horse.

"Alona does not ride, so I will be accompanying you. His Majesty says you are familiar with horses."

"I am."

"Good."

He held the reins while I mounted, then he passed them to me. Harry's horse ambled up next to mine, and I got my first glimpse of him atop his steed. I stared at him; back straight, confidence flowing off of him.

"Darling?" He smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"You are staring."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"My apologies," I said, but I could not take my eyes from him.

Harry laughed and leaned toward me. I leaned in to meet him and he gave me a simple kiss.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, Harry."

We rode into the country, to open green fields that were all part of Harry's land. We raced back and forth across the field until the horses needed a rest. We tied them to a tree and Warwick sat beneath it while Harry and I walked, always in his sight.

The weight of my relationship with Harry was playing at the corners of my mind. He was King, and his first wife would always be his kingdom. There was no avoiding it, yet I wished to be by his side.

"Do I make you happy, Harry?"

He stopped walking.

"Darling, I am never happier than when in your company. What is this question?"

"You have made me so happy. I wish to be everything you want and need in a wife, a companion, and a confidante."

He pulled me into his arms.

"My sweet, Elizabeth. You are more than I ever dreamed a woman could be. I feel I can call you friend, and yet I have the urge to take you as my lover. How rare a thing it must be, for I have heard no one speak of it outside of poems. And never for a King. Yet here you stand, and I lose my wits when you are so near."

"Your wits seem fine at the moment."

"It is a battle just to speak. My lips would much rather be otherwise engaged."

His thumb pulled at my bottom lip and I let out a breath. He leaned down, his hand caressed my face, and his lips met mine. He lingered just a moment before he pulled away and took a step back.

"Never before have I wanted a woman so; mind, body, and soul."

I took his hand. "Then I am the happiest woman alive. And I will be happier still when we are married."

"As will I."

Back at Westminster, we had supper and it was soon time for us to part. He escorted me to my chambers and we stood in the doorway, holding hands.

"My sweet Elizabeth. How I love you."

"And I love you, my Harry."

He smiled. "I am your Harry."

"But you do not belong to me, you belong to England."

"'Tis true, I belong to England. And yet, in every way that matters to my heart," he leaned in and whispered, "and my body, I belong to Elizabeth."

My body trembled, and I closed my eyes as his lips touched my cheek and lingered there.

"Pleasant dreams, darling."

"Good night, my love."

I did not see Harry the next day. He sent a note of apology that he could not get away, and would eat a quick supper with some of his advisors as they spoke. I knew that this would be the first of many such notes, and I was sorely disappointed, yet I imagined our next meeting would be all the sweeter for our separation.

Warwick came to see me the next day. We sat in my receiving room with Alona.

"If you are ready," he said, "the marriage will go ahead on Friday."

"Two days? I was expecting longer."

"Yes. We have had some word of the gossip going around. Most is good. They see our King in love and wish for him to marry and produce an heir."

"And the bad?"

"Involves your time at the tavern. And yet, it does not seem to damage your reputation. Most seem to remember you kicking men out of your room. All except for one."

"Harry," I said with a smile.

"His Majesty, yes."

"Yet we spent so little time in public."

"Most is talk of your tavern days. They remember seeing His Majesty with you. They especially remember him defending your honor, and the day he last escorted you out. So, is Friday acceptable?"

"Most acceptable."

"Good." He handed me a sealed note. "We have advised His Majesty that the two of you should remain apart for the next two days, lest you succumb to temptation so close to the wedding."

I smiled despite the serious look on his face.

"Your dress has been in production since you agreed to come to Westminster. His Majesty has seen to every detail. Alona will have it for a fitting and final touches tomorrow. I will escort you to the chapel on Friday."

"Thank you, sir. So much. You have been such a champion for Harry and me."

He stood and bowed. "It has been my honor. I rarely see a man look at a woman the way His Majesty looks upon you. He indeed loves you."

He left, and I asked Alona for some time alone and retired to my bed chamber. I ran my fingers over Harry's seal before pulling it loose.

 _My dearest Elizabeth,_  
 _These next days without seeing you will be torture, but well worth it once you are my wife. I think often of our reading, and the walk by the pond and all that followed. I can hardly wait to have every right to do these things without hesitation. I love you, my darling._  
 _Forever yours,_  
 _Harry_

I folded the note and held it to my chest. He was the sweetest man I ever knew. I sat at the writing desk and put my quill to work.

 _My darling Harry,_  
 _You cannot imagine my excitement for our wedding day and our future together. To know that I will belong to the sweetest, kindest, most loving man alive makes me smile so that it will not go away. I count the hours until I am yours._  
 _Your loving bride,_  
 _Elizabeth_

I gave the note to Alona and asked her to deliver it to Warwick with all haste.


	9. Chapter 9

My wedding dress was delivered the next day. The seamstress removed it from the garment box and held it up for me, and my hand covered my mouth. I trembled so that I had to sit.

"Are you well, my lady?" Alona asked.

My hand shook as I touched the fabric.

"This is like my mother's dress. Some embellishments here and there," I said, pointing to rows of pearls and other very fine fabrics, "but it is otherwise an exact replica."

"His Majesty showed me a dress," the seamstress said. "He was quite insistent that I tell no one before it was given to you."

"It is beautiful."

She bowed. "Thank you, my lady. Shall we try it on?"

It was an almost perfect fit. A few well-placed pins would take care of it.

I lay in bed that night thinking of how my life turned as it did. I had resigned myself to a fate I did not truly want to accept, until my prince, a true Prince, came to my rescue. Harry was an unexpected joy and comfort, and I would love him always.

Our wedding ceremony was a blur. All I could remember after was Harry's face, and being brought out of my thoughts long enough to say my vows. The way he looked at me as we spoke the words brought tears to my eyes.

The feast afterward was a little better. Harry and I sat at the center of a long table. Though we still had to maintain some propriety, we were able to hold hands and kiss without someone interfering.

Harry pressed his forehead to mine and smiled.

"Are you happy, wife?"

"More than words can express, husband."

He closed his eyes and groaned.

We said goodbye to our guests as they left, then Harry took my hand and led me to his chambers. Warwick was two steps behind.

"Her Majesty's things have been moved into your chambers Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Warwick."

I nearly lost my footing at Warwick calling me such an honorable title, but I didn't object. I was the wife of the King. I was the Queen. The fact that it would be so had never occurred to me. I was only ever interested in becoming Harry's wife.

Once we were alone Harry wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Alone at last with my wife."

"Harry?"

"Yes, my love?"

"This dress..."

"Do you like it?"

I turned in his arms. "It is the best wedding gift you could have given me."

"And the best gift you could give to me is to allow me to remove this dress."

I blushed and he smiled. He walked behind me and began to undo the long line of lacing at my back.

"I hope you never stop blushing, my love. I want to keep you so bathed in love and compliments that the rose never leaves your cheeks."

He kissed my neck as he worked, and I sighed. All thought but the feel of Harry's lips and hands left me. His lips trailed after the lacing as he kissed the newly exposed skin down my spine. When the dress was loose enough, he stepped before me again and removed his clothes. My eyes explored his body before he caressed my cheek. He kissed my shoulders as he pushed the dress away and it pooled at my feet.

He sighed at the sight of my petticoat.

"I forgot about your many layers. And here I stand as the day I was born."

I laughed and pulled off the rest of my clothes. Harry scooped me up and put me into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my bosom with a groan.

"I missed this," he said.

The sound of his voice was muffled against my flesh. He mouthed at my breasts, pulling at the flesh gently as he kissed all over.

"I feel as if I have waited a lifetime for this," I whispered.

Harry kissed back to my mouth and slipped his tongue past my lips.

"It seems a long time, indeed. Time moves slowly when your desires are hindered."

"But no longer," I said with a smile.

"No longer."

His body joined with mine, and while the painful stretch was undeniable, so was the pleasure that followed. Harry moved slowly at first as a tear slipped from my eye and my body trembled. He kissed my face and whispered loving, reassuring words.

"You are the most beautiful woman in England."

I wanted to laugh, but found it would not come out. The moment was too sincere. Harry's eyes met mine and neither of us could look away until he buried his face in my neck. His thrusts came harder and we were soon panting and trembling in each other's arms.

Harry kissed my face. "My darling Elizabeth. You have made me the happiest man alive."

I could not respond other than to hold him tight and sigh.

"Do you like your new bed, my love?"

"I like the company within it," I said.

Harry smiled. "As do I."

I ran my finger along his arm. Just to be able to touch him was bliss. No chaperones. No worrying over whether it was proper or not. In the privacy of our chambers I could touch him however he allowed, and I doubted he would deny me much.

"What's this smile," he asked. "It looks full of mischief."

"I was just thinking of the fact that I get to touch you now whenever I wish."

"And when do you so wish?"

"Always."

Harry smiled and kissed me.


End file.
